Lemon One shots
by romanticdreamer27
Summary: A series of one shots based around lemons 18 only


I stood in the hotel room that Zach and I were staying in while on our mission. Unfortunately, this one involved him being a drug lord so I had to play the girlfriend, or as they like to call it, whore.

I swallowed all my pride and pushed away all my feminist ideals as I squeezed into the skin tight black dress that was extremely low cut and short. This meant that you could see just below my butt and most of my boobs. Zach walked out of the bathroom and his eyes widened. He was lucky. Because we were engaged I had agreed to take this mission, it was extremely dangerous and it was with Zach.

Zach was wearing a suit. I know right, I was in a sluts costume while he got to wear proper clothes, humiliating. Good thing I'm a great actor.

He held the door open for me and I walked past him. As we walked towards the lift, he put his hand on my butt which I had to leave there to stay in character. The worst part: it kinda turned me on…

Once we were out of our 5 star hotel and in the car I groaned.

"What is it?" Zach asked.

"Why does this meeting have to take place in a club?"

"Because while they are doing business, they like watching the scenery and afterwards they all dance with their girlfriends If you can call them that and then fuck them"

I shivered, not in a good way. We pulled up in a clear parking space and I opened my own door, apparently whores weren't classy enough for their boyfriends to open their doors for them. We walked in together, his hand still on my butt and mine on his waist.

"Ah Mr Jones, the business will be quick tonight because I am needing some release, if you know what I mean".

"Yes, I like the choice of meeting place"

I tuned out their talking as I had no part in it and zoned out until I heard the other drug lord, Mr Sommers".

"Well that clears up business, let's watch our girls dance shall we" he directed this at me and the girl standing next to me wearing similar attire. The difference was that she seemed to be enjoying herself.

We complied with him and walked a few metres to the dancers and began to sway our bodies. I was swinging my hips seductively until the girl spoke.

"You looked kind of uncomfortable before, why?"

"Don't you feel just like an object?"

She didn't answer my question but started towards the bar, I decide to follow her.

"You know what you need, a drink" She stated, ordering two drinks I didn't catch the names of .I drunk mine immediately, not caring how strong it was. Usually, I would be uptight in this situation, but I was merely a prop tonight, it was Zach's turn to handle the work and I felt like letting go.

The girl spoke again, "Don't think of yourself as an object, just let go and enjoy yourself. Look the men are coming over here and I want to be fucked, hard".

I thought about her words and decided she was right. I wanted to feel naughty and pleasurable. I might have been the alcohol acting but I strutted over to the bar.

"Give me the strongest drink you have"

I gulped it down until I felt hands on my ass and Zach spoke behind me.

"Give me whatever she had"

He downed his too and spoke to me this time.

"You dancing before was very teasing, I think we should go to a room upstairs and punish you"

I seductively smiled, "I guess I have been naughty, I need you to dominate me tonight"

He smirked, "That I can do"

He took and hand and led me upstairs before pushing me onto the bed.

"You have been a complete slut tonight, haven't you".

"Yes" I groaned as I felt myself become wet at his degrading words "I am a slut, your slut".

"Do you want to suck my cock, slut?"

"Yess, please"

He sat down on the edge of the bed and I knelt down in front of him, pulling of his pants and briefs. There it stood and I took him in my mouth, bobbing back and forth, gagging each time. He grabbed my head as I went, faster and faster until he came. I swallowed everything.

"Stand up slut"

I stood up, and he strode over, pulled my dress off my quickly followed by my black lacy bra and panties.

"What do you want me to do to you?"

"Mmm, I want you to use my body, fuck it hard"

He complied, pushing me towards the bed until I fell on it. My torso was lying down with my ass high on the edge of the bed. I could feel his fingers move towards my clit.

"You are very wet aren't you?"

"Yesss, please fuck me"

"Not yet, turned over"

I did as I was told.

"Touch yourself while thinking about me fucking you"

I spread my hands over my hard nipples and playing with them. I moaned and moved my hands down to my clit, stroking it again and again. I moaned more, louder, needier. I was so close when he grabbed my hands and shoved them away.

"Back on your front, slut"

I rolled over and felt his cock at my entrance.

"Tell me what you are, slut"

'Yess, I'm a slut, a whore, your sex slave. Just please fuck me!"

He rammed into me and I cried out in pain and pleasure. He pulled out again and rammed back into, going faster and faster till we both came.

He pulled out and walked over to the drawer on the table next to the bed and pulled out a vibrator in a packet, ripping the new thing out and walking back towards me.

"On all fours"

I complied, eager for him in me.

He stuck the vibrator near my mouth.

"Suck"

I opened my mouth as he pushed it in and sucked, hard. He pulled it out and then pushed it into my ass.

"Mmm I feel so full!"

But he wasn't finished, he entered me again.

"Say sir slut, beg me"

He was going to fast and I was so close.

"Harder please sir, fuck your little sex slave, please sir"

He kept going until we both came, satisfied. I lay down on the floor. While not my proudest night, I would do it all again in a heartbeat.


End file.
